


Throw Away the Key

by queenmidalah



Series: #February500 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: #february500 FB challenge: "I'll lock you up and throw away the fucking key if you ever even think about doing anything like that again, do you hear me?"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: #February500 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648810
Kudos: 58





	Throw Away the Key

"I'll lock you up and throw away the fucking key if you ever even think about doing anything like that again, do you hear me?"

Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes both glanced at one another over Steve Rogers' hospital bed when they heard Natasha Romanoff's words as she stormed into the medical area just off of Shuri's lab. As one, their heads turned to see the pissed off redhead standing akimbo as she glared at Steve.

"Language," Steve managed to say, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, even as the voice sounded weak. At least he was no longer bleeding out, thanks to the tube hooked between his arm and Bucky's as his best friend gave him a transfusion.

"Don't be cute, Rogers," Natasha said, shifting to walk with clipped steps to the bed. "You could have been killed!"

"And yet I am very much al-- ow," Steve said then groaned as Bucky plucked his ear.

"Stop talking and start listening, punk," he said.

Natasha pointed to the transfusion line. "You done?" she asked Bucky.

"Enough for now," Bucky said, shifting to take the needle out of his arm, then out of Steve's. "I'll check back later to see if he needs more."

"Thanks, Buck," Steve said, grimacing as he tried to shift on the bed, earning a glare from Natasha. Bucky merely waved at him as he walked with Sam out of the med area, leaving Natasha and Steve.

"Seriously, Rogers?" Natasha said. "You honestly jumped in front of a man that can fling knives from his hands without your shield? You could've been killed."

"Better me than the two little girls I kept from getting hit," Steve said. Natasha paled and walked over.

"What?"

Steve blew out a painful breath as he shifted to sit up a little more. "Two little girls. The oldest probably wasn't even five years old. Their mother, nanny, or whoever they were with, had already been hit and killed. They were in the line of fire. I couldn't let them get hurt or killed."

"But you could've been killed..."

Steve managed to catch her hand and pulled her towards him, urging her to lay with him on the large bed. Natasha was careful to not lay her head on one of the more tender parts of his chest. "You're right, I could've," he said. "But I wasn't. Bucky and Sam got me and the girls out of there and Bucky immediately hooked himself up to give me a transfusion. After some much-needed rest, I'll be fine."

Natasha huffed out of irritation and worry. "My statement still stands. I'll lock you up and throw away the key."

Steve merely grinned, kissing the top of her head. "Now, now, Romanoff," he said. "Don't threaten me with a good time."


End file.
